User talk:Refermaned
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:0017980388 10.jpg! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 20:27, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Admin Hi, yeah no I haven't been active here in a very long time, I pretty much just check my talk page and thats about it. None of the other admins are active either, so if you're interested, I can give you admin rights -Unoctium1 (talk) 02:46, December 28, 2019 (UTC) Hey sorry for taking so long! You have admin & bureaucrat rights now -Unoctium1 (talk) 22:29, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Admin rights Ayo! Could you consider also giving me admin rights? It could be really useful. It's okay if you can't tho, I'd just like to ask you to make some changes in the CSS so that the wiki doesn't have a weird palette. And also to delete the Ren Queenston page since we are now using the Emma Essex page. Thanks! B4SS 05:14, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Hi! I was also wondering if I could get admin rights? I'm pretty active on the wiki, usually visit around 3-5 times a week, and I think it'd be really cool to become an admin. If admin rights aren't available at the moment or I don't qualify for admin rights, that is also fine. Thanks for taking the time to read my message! MrKennStar1 (talk) 19:03, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Ren page Well, the page doesn't represent Emma as she currently is and the content is the same for both the pages. We can still leave it as a redirect page. B4SS 15:23, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Sim files Yeah, that image reminded me that I was creating the MGD tracks' pages a long time ago. I get the Simfiles from this site, it has all the MGD tracks except the addition packs from MGD3. --B4SS 05:12, January 15, 2020 (UTC) Aliases I'd keep them in the same page, FIAB and Emoticon were on diffferent pages when I joined here but they do deserve to be merged. --B4SS 18:56, January 16, 2020 (UTC) 1,000 edits Congrats on reaching 1,000 edits on the wiki!!! MrKennStar1 (talk) 12:36, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, I really like the new feature/idea you added to the infoboxes, being able to see the new and old design for some of the aliases. I think this is a really cool idea. How did you do it, and what gave you the idea that it should be done? MrKennStar1 (talk) 15:30, February 13, 2020 (UTC)